ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Golden Salvage
Minimum LV60? I just did this Assault mission, and we were able to cap at LV50. So is the minimum level posted here incorrect? The guide says the caps start at the minimum and go up by 10s. --Chacharu 21:17, 10 July 2006 (PDT) What's listed in the recruiting section isn't the minimum level, it's the recommended level. The text ingame never says anything about a minimum level for any of the Assault runs. --Nobodyreal 22:22, 15 July 2006 (EDT) Set Pattern? I've noticed that there are atleast 2 chest layouts. Could there be a correlation of layout with the actual chest? Something similiar to how Saving Private Ryaaf is? :Quannump 20:30, 3 October 2006 (EDT) I just did this mission three times tonight, following the exact same course, and killing the same amount of mimic chests, and the figurine was always in the same chest. Is this simply incredible luck, or does it stay the same during one day? Maybe the true chest appears after kiling a certain amount of mimics similar to the K23H1-LAMIA in Shades of Vengence? :Kaerwyn 00:26, 8 July 2008 (PST) Point values With level cap 60 and 5 people, points are 880. With level cap 60 and 3 people, points are 1100. --VxSote 21:51, 6 January 2007 (EST) Hmm interesting, with 5 people total points are 4400 and with 3 people 3300... I don't think the total point value is set, I think the individual points are set based on how many people are in your party. Based on this we really need to change how we indicate point values for these missions. Also capping at a level higher than the recommended has no effect on points, however capping at a lower level than the recommended seems to reduce points. Don't recall by how much though. --Toksyuryel 04:39, 31 January 2007 (EST) Good Stradegy '''75Thf and anyone 75 with SJ Smn can do this really easily. Thf puts up shadows and pops the chest while the person with /smn attacks that chest with Avatar and runs away. The Thf can run away to safety when the avatar takes hate and you can both get away without taking a hit. Obviously this would work better with an actual Smn main job, but /smn works out fine Did this today, got a Sleep Quiver from the ??? Box. Please add it ^^ I'm not Wiki expert so I'd rather not mess with things. --Ophenix 23:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) June 2008 Update Since the update, I have met a number of PUPs who died trying to solo this when the listed strat for them failed. It seems SE has altered the way automaton's flash (and possibly other moves) work. I have not tried to solo this as SMN since the update, but have not heard of any problems yet. I have not seen a pup try it personally, but I know that job's ability to solo Saving Private Ryaff Assualt has been seriously comprised by the same change (automatons can no longer 1 shot chigoes with flash). My advice to PUPs looking to solo Golden Salvage Assault, is to test the strategy while using a group that can win if it doesn't work before you try it solo again. I plan to be careful my first time back as SMN as well. ShadowKatze 16:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *Confirmed that the strategy still works the same way since the last update, however it is true that the effect of the flashbulb on certain mobs such as the Chigoes in Private Ryaaf has indeed been changed. My feeling is that it just goes to show how easy it is to mess up the PUP strategy if you don't read the guide very carefully. Resheph 05:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) post update smn isnt effected in this i did this more times than i can count since toau started and i havent lost as SMN75/WHM37 and after update i didnt notice a diffrence Redchaos 17:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Draw In It's definitely greater than 22'. It's less than 24-25 or so but definitely greater than 22. --Narol 03:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I always 3-man this Assault level 60. To be cautious, I try to always run 40' or more away before releasing Carby. Also to be on the safe side I keep the Cursed Mimic targeted and don't re-summon Carby until the chest turns yellow again, as Carby has gone back to the chest with aggro occasionally. --Sherpaj 18:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Mimics on the Boat The current statement is "The chests/mimics on the 4 boats will ALWAYS spawn. The other 8 chests/mimics are randomly located." This was a revision to the previous "The chests on the 4 boats will ALWAYS spawn. The other 8 chests are randomly located. All chests contain the golden figurehead." If someone put the strikeouts there it's because they happened to do a run where they got a golden figurehead from a chest on the boat. I would know, I've done it before. Don't post false information. 'ALWAYS' is very different from 'sometimes.' I'm not gonna bother to change it back because some other person will probably just take out my revision again. I think you may be reading the line incorrectly. It is not saying the golden figurehead will never be on the boat it's saying that those 4 chests will always spawn and the other 8 chests will spawn in random locations. The original statement had nothing to do with the golden figurehead. So if it was striked because someone did a run where the chests on the boat didn't spawn then that would be correct otherwise the striking is incorrect. Though it doesn't matter as far as I can tell since the new one says the same thing. --Reabs 03:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC)